James Frey
Bio James Christopher Frey (born September 12, 1969) is an American writer and the Founder and CEO of Full Fathom Five, a transmedia production company responsible for theNew York Times bestselling young adult series "The Lorien Legacies ", the first book of which''I Am Number Four '' (2010) was made into a feature film by DreamWorks Studios . His books[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Million_Little_Pieces A Million Little Pieces] (2003) and'' My Friend Leonard'' (2005), as well as'' Bright Shiny Morning'' (2008), were worldwide bestsellers and he has been published in 31 languages. In October 2014 his new series''' Endgame that he co-authours with Nils Johnson-Shelton will be launched with the first book in the series Endgame - The Calling. The editors / supporters of this series are Harper Collins , Niantic Labs and Wynn. Also together with the books a worldwide hunt/puzzle game will start with the winner getting a prize of 500.000 US dollars. General Info Location - New York Occupation - Writer Online - Google+ / Wikipedia / Facebook / Harper Collins Bio / Blog/ Website Facebook posts Below are facebook post from James that relate to Endgame. January 9th of January Facebook A picture of James with Nils Johnson-Shelton . Nils t-shirt shows the logo of the brotherhood of the snake seen later in the 6th of March post ---- March 6th of March Facebook '' A change of his cover image to this This is a image created by Hal Hefner in 2012 (More details ) It seems to represent the logo of theBrotherhood of the Snake (More details ) There is this website but doing a Who is reveals last update was 2013, so it might not be related Yet there are some interesting details Using the same link but instead of being .com , if you use .net or .org you will get redirected to the .com The .com one has it's registrant in anonymous but the other 2 show Harold Hefner has it's registrant . email is halhefner@gmail.com. This leads to the G+ profile . In it there is this post which makes it even more possible that the website is not related since it is from 2012 and it seems it was made as a joke by Hal himself ''26th of March Facebook '' Announcement of the website http://endgameiscoming.com/ ---- April ''9th of April '' '' Facebook Picture done in London 18th of April '' '' Facebook A link to Greg Jordan's youtube channel is given, together with an announcement that endgame starts on the 7th of October The image in the EXIF has the comment - * 22th of April '' '' Facebook The cover says Advance Reader's Edition (unreadable) The back says '''Earth. Now. Today. Tomorrow. Endgame is real. And Endgame has started. The future is unwritten. What will be will be. ___ Twelve Players. Young in body but of ancient people. All of humanity is … from their lines. They were … and … thousands of years ago. They have been preparing every day since. They are … … … … … … … … … … … … themselves When death comes, it comes, for them, for all of us They are the inheritors of the Earth and the Great Puzzle of Solomon is theirs to solve One of them … do it, … … … … … …﻿ ___ Read the book. Find the clues. Solve the puzzle WIN Endgame is real. Endgame has started. ---- May 6th of May Facebook A list of websites was published. It looks like one for each character with the exception of Greg Jordan www.aislingkopp.com www.aliceulapala.com www.anliutheshang.com www.baitsakhan.com www.chiyokotakeda.com www.christophervanderkamp.com www.hilalibnisaal-salt.com www.jagotlaloc.com www.kalamozami.com www.maccabeeadlai.com www.marcusloxiasmegalos.com www.sarahalopay.com www.sharichopra.com 12th of May Facebook Playing with the levels reveals some text DID SHE GO MY GODDESS MY GODDESS WHERE DID SHE GO LIBER DE MIRABILIBUS MUNDI. UVB-76 . URANUS AND GAIA. 56 ANGINUI AND PAPATUANAKU 7364032. DYAUS PITAR AND PR MATA. 967490201 . NUMBER … IS CLEAR . NO DOUBT A T. GOING . ALL IS CL… WHAT THEN . IS PLACE. 6EQUJ5 6EQUJ5 6EQUJ5 6EQUJ5 … RE IS UNWRI WORK IN PROGRESS 19th of May Facebook 3 editors are seen Harper , Niantic Labs and Wynn 28th of May Facebook Me and my people at BEA. Endgame is coming. ---- July 10th of July Facebook We've hidden it. Who's gonna find it? 500,000 dollars in gold if you do. Endgame is coming. The letters ZPKL are seen if read starting at North and going clockwise Category:Real Person Category:Author Category:James Frey Category:Real World